To establish the subunit molecular weight of endotoxin after dissociation with deoxycholate. To study liver metabolism after endotoxin in relation to altered blood flow. To study the effects of endotoxin on lymphoid cells and macrophages, the basis for the mitogenic effect on the former and the cytotoxicity for the latter.